IS THE BEGINNING OR THE END
by Inu-nane
Summary: okey I have rewriten this story hope you guys like it this is a not Kikyo story meaning I do not like her XD so this is a pro Kagome/Inuyasha story
1. Author's Note

**Author's Decision **

Ok I have decided I will rewrite the story, make it more emotional as you guys have suggested to those who read or have read my story and are still waiting I'm in college right now so I think I have the English language down by now... any who I have done the first 3 Chapters already so I hope some of you guys will still read my story :D


	2. In the Beginning or the End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As promice I have fix them I think this version is better than the other one so yeah :D ...****I do not own **

**any of the characters I just play with them :) don't hate me pleasssee or else I'll bite ****you kidding just Read and Review**

** tell me if its good or not. **

**

* * *

**

**IS THE BEGINNING OR THE END**

**Is the Beginning or the End**

The story starts in the middle of an abandon forest between the line of this world and the other one. They were all

transported there when Inuyasha used the Meidō Zangetsuha. In the middle of the decaying forest the gang is battling the

real Naraku having shattered all of his defenses in his castle; InuYasha using Kaze no Kizu with Ryūrin no; destroys Naraku's

body. The only remaining of the evil thing was its head floating in mid air laughing.

"see you can't defeat me InuYasha, you're only a hanyou"

At that moment Kagome pulls a Secret arrow and aims to his forehead where all the shikon no tama shards were.

InuYashaprepared to use Meidō Zangetsuha with Kagome's arrow at the moment Kagome's arrow touch Naraku her arrow

pierce through his head and with a blast all of the shikon no tama jewels come out, and Naraku was sent to hell with the

Meidō angetsuhaa. A screen of smoke appeared that enveloped them all.

While Miroku and Shippo were fighting Kana they heard an explosion, and a black smoke appeared that enveloped them.

When the air cleaned, they were all back in the Feudal Era Miroku's body laid on the floor seemingly death with the wind

tunnel gone, and Shippo a few feet away. Kagura having fled after feeling Naraku was no more spared Sango and gave

Kohaku back to her.

With that the end of Naraku and his wicked reign over all of their lives had come to and end.

When they head back to Kaede's hut she tells Kagome that she needs to regroup the shikon jewel. Kagome performs

the rituals perfectly and with a last prayer everyone cheered as the jewel came together, that is everyone but her. At night

the village celebrated the end of the suffering and the return of the shikon jewel. But Kagome's heart started to feel the

sinking feeling that she will soon leave this place and the only person she has ever loved.

With those feelings Kagome deposit the jewel on InuYasha's hands.

* * *

**Author: "ok kiddies how you like them apples? is this better? Anyone, Anyone?" eco eco **

**please R&R.**

**Next Chapter will be up later on.**

**InuYasha: "Hurry up and write people want to know what happens to me an Kagome!!"**

**

* * *

**

**TEASER **

"Well isn't it obvious, I want to live once again and not depend on the soul collectors" _her voice full of malice _

_Kikyo shots an arrow aiming to Kagome, but Inuyasha push her aside and stands in front of her. _

"Kikyo! don't do this please" _Inuyasha pleaded having to chose between the two women he had ever loved. _

WILL INUYASHA CHOSE KIKYO OVER KAGOME??

FIND OUT NEXT.

* * *


	3. Is the Beginning or the End II

**Author:** Ok second chappy is up please read and review and tell me if you understood it ok thank you for reading my fiction, and bye bye see ya in next chapter.

* * *

The story thus far ... 

InuYasha and the gang have defeated Naraku, and Kagome has reunited the Shikon no Tama and has handed over toInuYasha This follows the next day at Kaede's' village.

* * *

**Is the Beginning or the End part II**

**NEXT DAY **

"Good morning InuYasha" _Kagome called to the roof _

"Morning Kagome"

"mm, Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute" _Kagome asked seriously_

"Sure" he answers paying more attention to her, now feeling her seriousness.

_(InuYasha notice the place where Kagome was taking him out to the woods near the secret tree. __InuYasha stopped suddenly and grab her by the arms.) _

"What is it Kagome?" _concerned on his voice_

_She stare at him full in the eyes _

"Inuyasha what are you going to do now that the shikon jewel is reunited again?"_ He__ let go of her arms and turn away from __her._

"I don't know." _he answered with a sight of relief_

_He turn to stare at her, and cross his arms over his chest _"What about you? What are you going to do now?"

_She turn her back to InuYasha _"Well, I guess the right thing now is to return to my time, now that I'm not needed any more, and besides there is no reason for me to stay" _her voice full of anxiety_.

_(Inuyasha hasn't tell Kagome how he feels about her) _

_He answer blankly_ "Yeah well I guess I'll guard the shikon jewel when you are gone"_ he turn his back to her. __But he wanted to __tell her to stay, that he needed her here, that he couldn't imagine a world with out her._

_(Kagome turned back to face him surprised and spun him around, and asked bluntly)_

"I mean aren't you going use it to become a full demon?" _surprised in her voice_

_Irritated he answer _"Why should I? I'm strong enough already now that I think of it... besides I wouldn't know what will

happen to me"

_(Kagome could feel a fight starting to present between them, and she did not want to leave Inuyasha with a fight for their last __memory, rather she didn't want to leave with a fight as their last words, and before she knew it they got to the tree, so she stoped __the questions and sat down at the foot of the tree.) _

"Inuyasha sit with me please" _she patted the ground._

_(They both sat close to each other, in an agreement of silence, remembering those five long years, their first encounter, fights __against demons, risking their lives, both risking their own life to save the one next to them, their first kiss even though they __would not admit it to each other, and the tears both shed for each other. __Kagome stood up after a long time stretching. InuYasha __looked up at her wondering if he should speak or not. Kagome looked into the boy's eyes looking up at her wondering if he would __say something. Remembering those five long years, that had come to an end without any conclusion between each others f__eelings. But after some awkward moments they looked away.)_

"Lets go back Inuyasha, they will be worry for us" _sadness in her voice._

"Yeah let's go back" _regretting his cowardliness for not saying anything._

_As they began to walk __an arrow whistle between the gap of Inuyasha and Kagome's face. Both spun around, Inuyasha seize his __sword, and stood in front of Kagome. But realizing the scent of who was in the shadows of the trees put down his sword. _

_Coming out of shadows _"Kikyo?" _both ask in utterly surprise _

"Give me the shikon jewel girl, or you will get hurt" _ignoring their astonishment _

_Kagome rushed forward _"What?! Why do you want the shikon jewel?" _Kagome __looked into those empty eyes and hers full of __astonishment._

_Kikyo's __voice full of malice _"Well is it not obvious? I want to make my wish, to live again and not depend on the soul collectors"

_Kikyo shots an arrow aiming to Kagome, but Inuyasha grab her to him and put her behind him. _

"Kikyo! don't do this please" _Inuyasha pleaded having to chose between the two women he had ever loved. _

_Kagome tried to moved forward again but was blocked by InuYasha. She yelled from behind InuYasha._

_"_ Hey you! I would never give you the shikon jewel"

_(Kikyo shots an arrow in front of InuYasha's feet) _

"Kikyo why are you shooting at me?"_ Hurt in his voice, from what he was seen. _

_His once pure Kikyo turn to an evil person to what she had been through. _

"Because I heard you will not use the jewel so you will give me the jewel so I can use it to become a demon, and you will do that InuYasha because you love me, now move aside and give her to me"

_"_Kikyo_... _I.. I don't_ love you anymore!" InuYasha said with a shattered voice._

"What?' 'Is that girl more important to you than me?"

"You will pay for this Girl" _(While Kikyo said that roots from the ground bind Kagome's legs.)_

_(She looked fully into Inuyasha's eyes and took another arrow and aimed it over InuYasha's shoulder's towards Kagome. At the __same time she did this roots from the ground protruded from the ground and moved InuYasha apart from Kagome leaving her __completely expose to Kikyo's arrow.) _

_" _What? InuYasha I can't move! InuYasha help me! Something is wrong"

_(The roots bound her to the sacred tree)_

_Through clench teeth he screamed _"Kagome!! I'm coming!!"

_He wiggle against the tree with all his force _

_"_Say good bye InuYasha, because if you are not with me you will not be with her either, now chose will you let her die so I

can live or will you kill me?"_ glee in her voice _

_(Inuyasha broke free and rushed to where Kikyo was standing with her back to him while aiming at Kagome with her arrow, at the __same time he rushed towards Kikyo, she let go of her arrow) _

_"_Ahhh!!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** ok this chapter is a bit longer than the other one I left ya' guys in a cliff hanger XD, me evil ...

**InuYasha: **"shut up! already and put the teaser for the next chapter and get your arse to writing."

**Author: ok, ok, **I'm going shesh but we forgot to thank someone, the first person to review.

**InuYasha: **"oh yeah,... Kagome who was it?"

**Kagome: InuYasha! **it was **Diamond369**

**Inuyasha: **oh yeah while checking my email I saw her name, thank you **Diamond369** for being the first to read the new version.

_(Hits author on the head) _

**InuYasha:** GET to the teaser you oaf !

**Kagome: InuYasha!! S I T **

_**All fall from the chair sitting **_

_(Author tries to get up) _

**Author: ttt hhaa n kk yyo uu everyone fo o r reading this story**

(_falls again)_

_

* * *

_

**TEASER**

Kikyo: "InuYasha are you willing to give your life for this girl?

"YES!"

"You fool! If you LOVE her that much, then I guess I want to kill her even more."

"You wench leave her out of this its me you want isn't"

"Noo Inuyasha Noo!!"

"Now DIE girl DIE"

(_Tree__ begins to strangle Kagome tighter) _

"KAGOME NO!!"

Kagome _(with lighter voice)_ "I'll be okay Inuyasha, don't worry about me"


End file.
